How the Gay Have Sex
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: Malam ini Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba sesuatu lebih jauh, sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam buku yang dibaca Naruto. NaruSasu Yaoi LEMON


Yonchan: Haaaaiii!! Akhirnya gw kembali menulis yaoi! NaruSasu! XD

Sasuke-Naruto: Yay!

Yonchan: Kalian senang?

Sasuke: Tentu saja! Naruto, bersiaplah, karena sebentar lagi aku akan membuatmu menjadi tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama satu minggu. Khukhukhu...

Naruto: Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Teme! Kamu ga liat apa, Yonchan bilang NaruSasu. NARUSASU! Itu artinya aku yang jadi seme!

Sasuke: APHUAAA?? Ga mungkin!

Naruto: Ayo kemari, Sasu-chan...

Sasuke: NO!! Aku ga mau jadi uke!

Yonchan: HARUS!

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Summary: Malam ini Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba sesuatu lebih jauh, sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam buku yang dibaca Naruto.**

**Warning: One Shot, OOC, NaruSasu, Yaoi, Lemon, anehlah pokoknya. ****Dan jangan harap ada klimaks di cerita ini. -ambigu mode: ON- Klo ga suka dan ujung-ujungnya ngebash gw, mending segera kabur dari fic ini.**

Naruto: Woy, kapan mulainya?? Ga sabar nih!

Sasuke: Ga usah mulai!

Yonchan: Here we go!

**XxXxXxX**

Malam ini malam bulan sabit. Namun bulan sabit ini aneh, karena bagian yang bersinar kekuningan dari bulan tersebut berada di bagian bawah, sehingga bulan tersebut kelihatan seperti tersenyum. Tapi keadaan bulan sekarang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan dua orang lelaki yang sedang memadu kasih di atas ranjang di dalam kamar salah satu rumah yang terkena cahaya bulan tersebut.

"Mhh..."

Dua orang itu mendesah dalam ciuman mereka yang panas, melumat bibir satu sama lain. Dua lidah bertarung, menunjukkan siapa yang lebih dominan malam ini. Seorang yang berambut pirang lebih berkuasa. Dia menjilat bibir lelaki di bawahnya, lalu pindah ke telinga sebelah kirinya.

"Sasuke..." bisiknya. "Rambutmu wangi."

Dia mulai turun, menciumi dan menjilat leher Sasuke. Dia mengigit lembut di tempat dimana dulunya segel gaib milik Sasuke masih ada. "Naruto..." desahnya. Merasa senang namanya terucap dari kedua bibir tipis Sasuke, Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Tangan kanannya bermain-main dengan puting kiri Sasuke, sementara tangan kirinya turun perlahan ke arah selangkangan pria di bawahnya.

"Naru--Uhh..." Desahan Sasuke makin keras seiring dengan tangan Naruto yang mulai meremas penis Sasuke. Napasnya semakin cepat. Darahnya seakan turun ke penisnya dan membuatnya semakin keras. Tapi hal yang tiddak diinginkan Sasuke terjadi. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan bangun dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Dobe, kenapa berhenti...?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Ngg, hanya berpikir." kata Naruto sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di antara kedua kaki Sasuke. Sasuke ikut mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk. "Berpikir tentang apa?" tanyanya.

"Teme..."

"Hn."

"Pernahkah kau berpikir... Kalau kita ini... Belum melakukan sesuatu... Yang lebih dari ini?" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, itu lho, Err... Semacam... Apa ya?"

"Melakukan selayaknya seperti seorang pria dan wanita dalam seks?"

"Nah, itu dia!"

"Kau tau itu dari mana?"

"Dari buku."

"Buku?"

"Iya, judulnya 'How the Gay Have Sex'. Aku baca di perpustakaan kemarin."

Spontan tawa Sasuke meledak. Naruto kaget karena baru sekali ini dia melihat Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu. "Teme, apanya yang lucu?!" Naruto merasa tersinggung karena tawa Sasuke tak kunjung berhenti. Sasuke memegangi perutnya, berusaha menahan tawanya. "Tidak, hanya saja... Sejak kapan kau jadi suka ke perpustakaan dan membaca? Buku seperti itu pula." kata Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

Naruto jadi manyun. "Hei, itu karena Tsunade-Baachan menyuruhku untuk mengambilkan sebuah buku tentang pengobatan alat kelamin yang tebalnya hanya 100 halaman di sana! Dan aku menemukan buku tentang gay itu menutupi buku yang aku cari!" kata Naruto. Tapi tepatnya sih... Membentak.

Dibentak seperti itu Sasuke langsung berhenti tertawa. Daripada kena hujan buatan yang keluar dari mulut kepala durian itu?

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau sajalah. Lalu apa yang tertulis di buku itu?" tanya Sasuke. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

"Uh, katanya sih sebelum memasukkan penis ke dalam rektum, yang dimasuki harus mempersiapkan mental dan fisik terlebih dahulu."

"Mental sih bisa dimengerti. Tapi apa maksudnya dengan fisik?"

"Nah, berhubung rektum itu tidak seelastis vagina wanita..." Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Jadi harus dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu. Dengan kata lain... Dibuat lebih melar?" Naruto memegang dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dibacanya kemarin.

"Hah?" Sasuke terkesiap. "Pakai apa?"

"Uhh... Paling tidak sih, jari." jawab Naruto ragu.

Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana jari-jari Naruto masuk ke dalam anusnya. Dia sedikit bergidik. "Ayolah, kau tak serius, kan?"

"... Duarius deh." jawab Naruto. Dia menunduk ke bawah kasur, mencari-cari sesuatu. "Ini dia!" Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat apa yang dipegang Naruto.

"Dobe, baby oil itu... Buat apa...?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Buat membasahi jari agar saat masuk anus tidak terasa sakit. Sebenarnya di buku itu tertulis barang-barang lain. Tapi berhubung baby oil ini wangi, jadi aku pilih ini saja!"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding dibelakangnya. 'Dasar gila...' pikirnya.

"Ayolah, temeeeeee. Jangan menganggapku gila karena ini." kata Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil. Sasuke kaget. 'Dia baca pikiranku?!' Dia memandang Naruto yang sepertinya sudah sangat bernafsu untuk melakukannya. Dia menghela napas.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanyanya. Sulit dipercaya dia masih bisa bertanya seperti itu dengan nada yang tetap datar. Yah, bukan Uchiha namanya kalau terlihat tidak tenang.

"Aku mau mencobanya, Sasuke."

"..."

"Ayolah! Pasti kau akan merasa nyaman dan enak!"

"Apa jaminannya?"

"Di buku tertulis seperti itu!"

Hening sesaat.

"Ya?"

Sasuke diam. Dia melototi Naruto.

"Yayayayayayaya??"

Sasuke akhirnya lumer juga setelah Naruto melakukan Puppy Eyes no Jutsunya. Mata birunya yang seindah lautan berkilauan... Gah, bahkan seorang Sasuke tak dapat menahannya. Sungguh sebuah doujutsu yang sangat kuat. Salahnya sendiri melototi Naruto yang berujung pada dirinya yang terkena doujutsu ampuhnya Naruto yang akhirnya membuatnya mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan permintaan Dobenya itu.

"YAY! Teme baik!"

Naruto kembali merogoh ke bawah ranjang. Dia kembali memandang Sasuke, lalu senyum selebar duabelas jari -emangnya usus?- dengan seutas tali ditangannya.

"Dobe, apa yang kau--HEI!!"

Telat. Naruto sudah mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke diatas kepalanya.

"Supaya kau tidak berontak lalu lari." kata Naruto sambil meringis. Dia mengambil botol baby oil di pojokan kasur dan menuangkan isinya beberapa mililiter ke tangannya, lalu diusapkannya ke jari-jarinya.

"Bagus. Seandainya tanganku tidak terikat sudah kuhajar kau, Dobe." Sasuke memberontak saat jari Naruto menyentuh pinggulnya.

"Teme! Bisa diem ga sih?!" Naruto menahan pinggul Sasuke yang terus berontak. Naruto menelan ludahnya saat jari telunjuknya mulai masuk ke dalam anus Sasuke. Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Ugh... Sakit..."

"Tenang Sasuke. Awalnya memang sakit, tapi nanti akan terasa nyaman dan enak. Itu yang tertulis di buku." kata Naruto sambil memasukan jarinya lebih dalam. Dia membuat gerakan zig-zag agar lubang Sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih besar. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tali yang mengikatnya. Napasnya memburu, menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam anus cowok berambut hitam itu. Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

"Dobe...! Henti--AH!"

Sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi ketika kedua jari Naruto mulai keluar masuk dengan perlahan. Dia tau HANYA dua jari yang di dalam sana, tapi kenapa dia merasa ada benda yang SANGAT besar di dalam sana? Bahkan rasanya benda itu mau merobek rektum dan anusnya.

"Naruto... Berhenti..." Napasnya semakin cepat. 'Kalau begini apanya yang nyaman dan enak?' pikirnya sambil melirik Naruto yang menjilat bibir atasnya. Sasuke sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakitnya.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke berteriak. Naruto kaget karena lutut kanan Sasuke dengan sukses menghantam pipi kirinya dan membuatnya terjungkal dari atas ranjang menuju lantai dengan posisi kepala jatuh lebih dahulu. Pasti sakit, karena Sasuke menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Karena Naruto jatuh, otomatis kedua jarinya yang berada di dalam rektum Sasuke jadi keluar.

"Teme!! Apa-apaan kamu?! Sakit nih!" keluh Naruto sambil meraba kepalanya. Sepertinya ada benjolan. Belum lagi rasa panas di pipi kirinya. Sepertinya di pipinya ada warna merah berbentuk bulat akibat tendangan Sasuke.

"LEBIH SAKIT MANA, KAMU ATAU AKU, HAH?!" bentak Sasuke. "Lagipula sejak kapan kata 'henti' berubah definisi menjadi 'lebih dalam, lebih kuat, lebih cepat'?!"

Naruto bergeming. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Tapi di buku itu--"

"PERSETAN DENGAN BUKU!" teriak Sasuke. Naruto bergeming lagi, menunduk, menyesali perbuatannya karena sudah menyakiti Sasuke.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Mengheningkan cipta, mulai!

-siiing-

Lama juga mereka diam seperti ini. Sasuke menghela napasnya, memecah keheningan.

"Daripada kau hanya duduk di lantai begitu, lebih baik kau naik ke sini dan lepaskan tali yang mengikatku ini."

Naruto mendongak, baru sadar kalau Sasuke masih dalam keadaan terikat. Dia buru-buru naik dan memotong tali itu dengan kunai yang ada di bawah ranjang. Setelah lepas, Sasuke mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya. Rupanya ikatan yang dibuat Naruto cukup kuat sampai membuat bekas di tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf..." kata Naruto. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Dia pindah ke sebelah kanan Naruto, lalu menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Kemudian dia membenarkan posisi tidurnya. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita tidur."

Naruto terkesiap. "Apa, tidur katamu? tapi aku masih--"

"Aku juga dobe."

Hening lagi. Naruto menggaruk pelan pipi kirinya yang sakit.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mem-blowjob-ku saja?"

Dan akhirnya Naruto yang kembali terjungkal dari atas ranjang ke lantai dengan posisi tak elit. Sebagai tambahan, di pipi kanannya ada cap tangan Sasuke yang berwarna merah, menemani pipi kirinya yang juga merah akibat tendangan Sasuke.

**XxXxXxX**

Yonchan: -membenarkan posisi kacamata dengan jari tengah-

Sasuke: -sweatdropped- Kirain ga ada klimaks cerita yang artinya ni cerita bakal datar-datar aja, ternyata... Ga ada YANG klimaks.

Yonchan: Makanya gw tulis ambigu.

Naruto: Sasu-chan!! Kau kejam! Kenapa kau tampar aku??

Sasuke: Suka-suka aku! Lagipula kau dengan seenaknya membuat orang kesakitan, bahkan nyaris membuat pantatku robek!

Naruto: Tapi aku tak bermaksud--

Sasuke: CEREWET!

Yonchan: -sweatdropped- Baiklah, sementara mereka bertengkar, gw pesen kepada para pembaca. REVIEW YA! Dengan ada review, gw bisa tau, ni fic kelebihan dan kekurangannya ada di mana, bagus atau nggaknya, terserahlah! Yang penting tulis komentar anda tentang fic ini dalam bentuk review! Yayayayayayayaya??

Sasuke: Yup, reviewnya ditunggu! Klo bisa minta supaya aku bisa merobek mulut dobe satu ini!

Naruto: Sasu-chan kejam! Hidoi! Huweeeeee!!

Yonchan: Ja ne! -ngabur sebelum kena dampak dari Sasuke yang udah ngeluarin Chidori-


End file.
